


no always here

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Kevin knows it won't last. Always was never going to be for them.





	no always here

It cannot last. Happiness for Kevin and Sami never does. Kevin is too determined to do anything he has to in order to win and even though this Sami is a new animal to him he is not sure it will last. Sami is too good at heart in a way Kevin just never has been. A storm is brewing the more they clash to reach the same goal. An eruption will follow. But for now they are somewhat happy and he can kiss Sami's forehead on TV and crush his lips between his own off it. It is nice.


End file.
